


Piernik

by SLWalker



Category: due South
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: Ray thinks he walked into the Twilight Zone, until he realizes what Vecchio's up to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/gifts).



Ray knew something weird was going on when he unlocked the door of the apartment.  
  
The first clue was the _smell_. It was a good smell; one whiff, he was back forever ago, remembering grandma's old lady perfume and grandpa's pipe, and the smell of cooking in their kitchen--  
  
But see, the weird thing was that neither of 'em cooked, they both just kinda lived on Vecchio's Ma's cooking. But whatever was goin' on here, it was definitely of the food-preparation variety. Ray thought about drawing his gun, that was how weird it was. He didn't, but he crept to peek around the door of the kitchen--  
  
\--whoa.  
  
Vecchio was at the counter, putting pierogies in a sizzling pan. Ray could smell what definitely smelled a lot like piernik baking. He almost went back to walk through that door again 'cause maybe he'd walked into the Twilight Zone. 'Cause Vecchio could critique food like a chef, but he didn't know how to cook it himself, but he was definitely cooking and--  
  
The phone rang and Vecchio grabbed it without looking, "Yeah? Okay, yeah, I think I got it. 325, right? Yeah. It smells good."  
  
That was _Ray's mom_ on the phone, he could pick out her voice even in tinny miniature. Vecchio. Getting recipes from Ray's mom. To cook Ray's favorite childhood things, because tomorrow was Ray's birthday and he didn't remember, but Vecchio did.  
  
Vecchio hung up and Ray's eyes were doin' something he wouldn't acknowledge, but he went and plastered himself up on his boyfriend's back and felt Vecchio jump -- "Kowalski, what the--?!" -- but he didn't know what else to say except, "I love you," once, twice, a half dozen times until he felt Vecchio melt back against him and say, "Geez, Kowalski, I love you, too."


End file.
